Tomica Hero: Rescue Force
Tomica Hero: Rescue Force (トミカヒーロー　レスキューフォース Tomika Hīrō Resukyū Fōsu? was the first season of Tomica Hero. It is the first Tomica Hero series based on Takara Tomy's Tomica toy car line. The characters use Tomica's Super Tools (スーパーツール Sūpā Tsūru?) and Super Vehicles (スーパービークル Sūpā Bīkuru?) to help save people from Super-Disasters and battle the evil causing them.12 It is the second tokusatsu series that Takara Tomy has been involved in following Madan Senki Ryukendo. It is directed by Masato Tsujino (辻野 正人 Tsujino Masato?), and written by Shinichi Inotsume (猪爪 慎一 Inotsume Shin'ichi?) and Hiroyuki Kawasaki (川崎 ヒロユキ Kawasaki Hiroyuki?), the same team behind Ryukendo.3 A film for Tomica Hero: Rescue Force was released in December 2008.4 Characters Heroes Rescue Force United Fire-Defense Agency *'Captain General/Natsuno Nanbu' *[[Naomi Okamura|'Naomi Okamura']] *[[Ritsuko Kanzaki|'Ritsuko Kanzaki']] *[[Bunji Saeki|'Bunji Saeki']] *'Professor Natsumemori' *[[Satoru Yuki|'Satoru Yuki']] *[[Kai|'Kai']] *'Kamiya' Allies *[[Ryuji|'Ryuji']] *[[Kiara Amamiya|'Kirara Amamiya']] *'Genichiro Shiraki' *'Akiyo Shiraki' *[[Kiichiro Shiraishi|'Kiichiro Shiraishi']] *'Eri Haseyama' *'Eiichi Ishiguro' *'King Era' *'Chiaki Nanbu' *[[Miyuki Maijima|'Miyuki Maijima']] Villains Neo Thera Leaders *[[Obuchi|'Daen']] *'Maen /Batsu ' Three Great Executives *[[Maare|'Maare']] *[[San|'San']] *[[Sica|'Sica']] Footsoldiers *[[Axtos|'Axtos']] Other Villains *'Mataro Madano/Dr. Maddo' Arsenal Rescue Tools *[[Rescue Commander|'Rescue Commander']]- Rescue Force's henshin device. *'Max Commander'- A special henshin device that R1 Max uses. *'Rescue Cards'- Cards that Rescue Force uses during battle. *[[Rescue Breaker|'Rescue Breaker']] - A Rescue Tool with eight modes. **'Break Hammer'- R1's weapon, a hammer. **'Break Ax'- R2's weapon, an ax. **'Break Pick'- R3's weapon, a pick. **'Break Hand'- R4's weapon, a manipulator. **'Break Drill'- A drill-like weapon. **'Break Shot'- A simple information analysis weapon that can also be used as a digital camera. **'Break Rope'- A rope-like weapon. *[[Rescue Crusher|'Rescue Crusher']] - A powerful Rescue Tool with three modes. **'Mantis Mode' **'Whale Mode' **'Drill Crusher' *[[Max Divider|'Max Divider']]- R1 Max's weapon with three modes. **'Divider Mode' ***'Flame Divider' ***'Aqua Divider' ***'Sonic Divider' **'Drill Mode' **'Sword Mode' *[[Rescue Zamber|'Rescue Zamber']] - R0's weapon with two modes. **'Haken Mode' **'Javelin Mode' Small scale, medium scale, large scale vehicles Rescue Vehicles *[[Rescue Striker|'Rescue Striker']]- R1's large-scale water truck Rescue Vehicle. **'Riser Striker'- A combination of the Rescue Striker with the Rescue Riser. **'Shovel Striker'- A combination of the Rescue Striker with the Rescue Shovel. **'Drill Striker'- A combination of the Rescue Striker with the Rescue Drill. **'Turbo Striker'- A combination of the Rescue Striker with the Rescue Turbo. **'Dozer Striker'- A combination of the Rescue Striker with the Rescue Dozer. **'God Striker'- A super large-scale Rescue Vehicle. A combination of the Rescue Striker with the Rescue Saver and five medium-scale Rescue Vehicles (sans Rescue Crane). **'Great God Striker'- A super large-scale Rescue Vehicle. A combination of the Rescue Striker with the Rescue Saver, the Rescue Diver, and all six medium-scale Rescue Vehicles. *[[Rescue Saver|'Rescue Saver']]- R2's large-scale all-terrain armored Rescue Vehicle. **'Riser Saver'- A combination of the Rescue Saver with the Rescue Riser. **'Shovel Saver'- A combination of the Rescue Saver with the Rescue Shovel. **'Drill Saver'- A combination of the Rescue Saver with the Rescue Drill. **'Turbo Saver'- A combination of the Rescue Saver with the Rescue Turbo. **'Dozer Saver'- A combination of the Rescue Saver with the Rescue Dozer. *[[Rescue Diver|'Rescue Diver']]- R2's new large-scale armored Rescue Vehicle. **'Jet Vehicle Mode'- A combination of the Rescue Diver with the Rescue Striker. **'Riser Diver'- A combination of the Rescue Diver with the Rescue Riser. **'Shovel Diver'- A combination of the Rescue Diver with the Rescue Shovel. **'Drill Diver'- A combination of the Rescue Diver with the Rescue Drill. **'Turbo Diver'- A combination of the Rescue Diver with the Rescue Turbo. **'Dozer Diver'- A combination of the Rescue Diver with the Rescue Dozer. *[[Rescue Max|'Rescue Max']]- A super large-scale humanoid robot that's formed when the Rescue Striker & Rescue Saver Max Combine. **'Rescue Max Drill-Dozer'- A combination of Rescue Max with one of Rescue Drill's side drills and the Rescue Dozer becoming shoulder armor. *[[Super Rescue Max|'Super Rescue Max']] - A super large-scale humanoid robot that's formed when the Rescue Striker & Rescue Diver Max Combine. **'Super Rescue Max Crane'- A combination of Super Rescue Max with the Rescue Crane. *[[Zero Fire|'Zero Fire']]- R5's super large-scale carrier Rescue Vehicle with a large container with the four Zero Fire Cannons which can carry five medium-scale Rescue Vehicles. *'Medium-Scale Rescue Vehicles' **[[Rescue Riser|'Rescue Riser']]- A hook/ladder truck which throws water from the apex of the ladder. **[[Rescue Shovel|'Rescue Shovel']]- A drag shovel which can transform into Claw Mode. **[[Rescue Drill|'Rescue Drill']]- A tank-like vehicle with twin drills and a cutoff saw on top. **[[Rescue Turbo|'Rescue Turbo']] - A large green blower vehicle with a turbofan on it. **[[Rescue Dozer|'Rescue Dozer']]- A black dump truck which can transform into Dozer Drive Mode from Dump Mode. **[[Rescue Crane|'Rescue Crane']]- A light-blue crane. *'Small-Scale Rescue Vehicles' **[[Core Striker|'Core Striker']] - A Nissan 300ZX police car with AI which is R1's personal car and serves as the cockpit of Rescue Striker. **'Core Aider'- R4's Nissan Paramedic ambulance with AI and lifesaving machinery. **[[Wave Search and Power Search|'Wave Search']] - A driverless water truck for firefighting that also serves as a scout. **[[Wave Search and Power Search|'Power Search']] - A driverless excavator for obstacle removing that also serves as a scout. **'Core Saver'- A Nissan X-Trail police SUV with AI which is R2's personal car and serves as the cockpit of Rescue Saver. **'Core Search'- R3's personal Nissan Note with AI. **'Core Striker Captain'- A police car with AI which is R5's personal car and serves as the cockpit of Zero Fire. **'Core Striker Fire'- A police car with AI which is R0's personal car and serves as the cockpit of Zero Fire. Disaster Generating Devices Disaster Generating Devices are used by the Neo Thera to cause disasters to reset the Earth from humanity's machinations. *[[Crisis Makers|'Crisis Maker']] *[[Terra Resetter|'Terra Resetter']] *[[AI Daen|'AI Daen']] *[[Dark Striker|'Dark Striker']] *[[Dark Commander|'Crisis Cards']] **'Megaton Crisis' **'End Megaton Crisis' **'Magnet Crisis' **'Aurora Crisis' **'Sonic Crisis' **'Wind Crisis' **'Bubble Crisis' **'Microwave Crisis' **'Plant Crisis' **'Magma Crisis' *[[Zukkein|'Zukcrane']] *[[Metal Train|'Metal Train']] *'Kaen' *[[Neo Terror's Bacterias|'Yuruyuru Bacteria']] *[[Neo Terror's Bacterias|'Kachikachi Bacteria']] *[[Microwave Cannon|'Microwave Cannon']] *[[Neo Terror's Bacterias|'Kumanomi Bacteria']] *'Geyser Dragon' *'Plasma Man' *[[Gas|'Gas']] Music Opening Theme *camino - STORY *camino - THE LIFE Ending Theme *TRIPLANE - Kokoro Hakobu (TV Version) *Yusaku Kiyama - Arigatō *2BACKKA - Harebare Episodes : Main article: List of Rescue Force Episodes Rescue the Mach Train! A Rescue Force movie was released in theaters on December 20, 2008. The short, Explosive Run! Tomica Hero Grand Pix is shown along with the film. Guest stars include Hiroshi Fujioka as Reiji Osakabe/R0, Ryota Yamasato as Mataro Madano/Dr. Mado, and Kinuyo Kodama as Miyuki Maijima. Category:Tomica Hero: Rescue Force